


Confide In Me

by m_a_ioux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: George surprises him, Lafayette's birthday, M/M, he ends up being very happy, poor Gil had a shit day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_ioux/pseuds/m_a_ioux
Summary: It's Gilbert's birthday (and I couldn't not write something for it, right?)





	Confide In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write something for Gilbert's birthday. It's just a really short and lame thingy, though.  
> Title from Coma by Muse.

“Hello?” 

“George! You finally picked up-”

“Yeah, sorry, baby. I got busy. What’s up?”

“Well… I thought you were coming over.”

“I was?”

“Yes. You would come to my place in the morning.”

“I must’ve forgotten, babe. I could stop by later today?”

Gilbert frowned, keeping quiet for a few seconds. Had George forgotten his birthday?

“I have work today, though.”

“Ah, right. I’ll come by tomorrow, if you want.”

Gilbert looked down, picking his bag up slowly. “...Sure. See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you,” came George’s reply, before he simply hung up without hesitation. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked down at his phone, huffing. What a great start of the day. He took a deep breath before walking out the door of his apartment, then walking outside, getting in his car to drive to work.

Once arrived there, Gilbert set his bag down, taking his coat off and hanging it over his chair. He sat down, and already there was a knock on the door. “Yes?” Gilbert called out, looking up to see his colleague and best friend, Thomas, peeking into his office with a sheepish grin. “Hey, Gil. Sorry I’m bothering you so early on, I got some papers you had to sign. For the boss,” he said, setting a huge pile of papers down on Gilbert’s desk. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Thomas. “All of these…?”

“All of these,” Thomas simply said and nodded, flashing a smile before walking to the door.

“Thomas!” Gilbert called out before Thomas could leave. Thomas turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes…?”

Gilbert cleared his throat, looking away. “Uh… Did you hear anything from George?”

“Hm? No, nothing. Why?”

“Oh- just asking. He was supposed to come over, but he did not.”

“Huh, strange. I’m sure he’s got a reason for it.”

“I guess,” Gilbert said with a sigh, sitting back. “Anyway- thank you.” Thomas grinned at him and nodded, before walking out and closing the door behind him. Gilbert frowned- not even a happy birthday from his best friend. Did everyone just forget?

The day went by way too slowly for Gilbert’s liking. And nothing seemed to go right. While getting his morning coffee, he found out the machine was broken. None of his friends or colleagues said anything to him, except for some small talk. His boss was extra annoying that day, and, who on earth had stolen his stapler this time? When Gilbert finally got out of work, his back was aching for having to do so much paperwork. His head hurt. He was upset. He stepped into his car with a sigh, awfully glad he could finally go home and just forget about today. He hadn’t even received any texts. Gilbert took a deep breath before starting the engine- at least, trying to. He frowned; why wouldn’t his car start? After checking what every little light or symbol on the dashboard meant and walking around his car repeatedly, inspecting every inch of it, he decided to just call a mechanic and walk home, however tired he was already. Of course, as soon as he turned the corner, it started to rain. Gilbert started to run home, in a last effort not to completely ruin his day- which didn’t exactly work.

When Gilbert got home, he was panting and dripping wet, water dripping from his hair, skin and clothes forming little puddles on the floor. He just didn’t care anymore. He leaned back against the door once he closed it and slid down to sit in the floor, before hiding his face in his hands and bursting into tears. He stayed there for god knows how long before a knock on the door was heard. Gilbert didn’t bother getting up and opening the door- although the person on the other side just kept knocking. Gilbert stood up with a huff and opened the door, his eyes widening. “George?”

George frowned when he saw Gilbert’s state, stepping inside quickly. “Baby, come here…” he said softly, immediately wrapping his arms around Gilbert. Gilbert hugged his boyfriend immediately, burying his face in the taller man’s shoulder. He only now noticed how cold he was.

“Come, change in something comfortable,” George said, taking Gilbert’s coat off carefully and hanging it up. “Go to the bathroom and dry off. I’ll bring you your clothes.” Gilbert simply nodded, kicking his shoes off before shuffling to the bathroom. He undressed quickly, then took a towel to dry himself off, smiling just a little bit to himself- he was glad to at least see his boyfriend.

George soon came back to the bathroom, setting the pile of clothes down. “Shirt, hoodie and sweatpants. Oh, and warm socks.” He smiled, kissing Gilbert’s forehead. “You gonna be okay?” Gilbert nodded, closing his eyes for a second before starting to get dressed, while George walked out of the bathroom again. Once Gilbert came out again, hidden in a way too large hoodie, he peeked around to look for George. “Baby?” he called out, looking into the living room and suddenly stopping in place.

All of his closest friends were there. George, Thomas, Alexander, and a few more people. Gilbert’s jaw dropped and he looked at George, his eyes wide. George laughed and walked over to him, hugging him close. “Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered, kissing each of Gilbert’s cheeks. Gilbert gasped and pulled back to look up at George, then at his friends. “No way!”

“You didn’t actually think we forgot, did you?” Thomas asked, laughing. Every guest hugged and kissed Gilbert, wishing him a happy birthday and handing a card or present. Even after a terrible day, George always managed to cheer Gilbert up.


End file.
